During health examinations, it is often necessary to examine blood samples, urine samples etc. in order to diagnose a patient. To-date, specialized equipment has been used to analyze biological samples of this nature. This specialized equipment is large and extremely expensive making it suitable for use only in large institutions such as for example hospitals.
The rise in living standards of people and escalating health-care costs has led to an increase in the desire for people to perform their own self-examinations prior to seeking professional help. Unfortunately, the nature of existing equipment to analyze biological samples, has to-date, made self-examinations of biological samples impossible.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel portable biological sample testing device.